Sunshine In The Graveyard 2: The Sequel
by Kayla Elric
Summary: THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN AWAITING! Adria Garrison returns to start her new life at Kong Studios, only to be greeted with the curse of an unwanted guest. With much more at stake following his arrival...
1. Chaos, Chaos, and More Chaos!

**Yes, yes, YES! Okay, SITG fans! This is the moment you've been waiting for: the release to the sequel to Sunshine In The Graveyard. Well, here you go!**

**Murdoc: Is this one gonna suck as much as the first one did?**

**KK:Go burn in Hell.**

**Murdoc: I'm takin' ya wit' me then.**

**KK: Hehe. Cool.**

**_Chapter 1: Chaos, Chaos, and More Chaos!_**

**_Prologue_**

_A week after being released from the hospital, Adria Garrison, bandages and all, returned to her new home and her new life in Kong Studios. She obviously made some new friends worth keeping, and one very special friend who she now wanted to spend everyday with._

_Let's check on them to see how they're doing, now that it's towards the middle of February..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"C'mon, Noods," 2D begged, pounding his fist against Noodle's door. "Lemme in already!"

"What's the password?" Adria called to him. The two girls started snickering like mad.

Being the man he was, 2D completely gave up and decided to play along a bit. "Uh...ponies?"

"Uh, no?"

"Bunnies?"

"Oh please, 2D-san."

"Anime?"

"Close."

"Pokemon?"

"Closer!"

"...Pikachu?"

"Adria-san, he guessed the password correctly," Noodle whispered, panicking.

"Keep him guessin'," said Adria. "I'm having way too much fun with this."

"I 'eard that!" the blue-haired singer yelled. "Unlock the bloody door an' _let me IN_!"

Luckily enough for 2D, Murdoc just so happened to walk down the hall, his shirt off, like it usually was, listening to his red-and-black-striped iPod. Death metal, as usual. He stopped where the singer stood. "Jus' open the door an' shut the fuck up, dullard," he growled.

"But, Muds, the door's locked," 2D whined.

Taking an aggravated sigh, Murdoc pushed 2D away from the door, grasped the door handle, turned it, and opened the door completely. But only to see the two girls glaring angrily at him.

"Thanks a bunch, Muds!" Adria groaned. "That completely ruined our fun!"

"Get over it, Garrison. I can't 'ear my death metal wit' this moron yellin' at the top of 'is lungs." He pointed to 2D.

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed, but your death metal music is _louder_ than the dude's screaming, just not as high-pitched." Adria smirked.

" 'EY! _My_ screamin' is not 'igh-pitched!" 2D argued.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Murdoc and Adria said in unison.

"Stop arguing, you three," Noodle said. "Could we go a day without your bickering? It is starting to annoy me."

"Sorry, Noods," the Wiccan princess apologized, scratching the back of her head.

"It is alright." Noodle giggled.

"Adria-love, ya comin' wit' me t' the Winne. _Now._"

For a quick escape, Adria picked up the GameBoy that she had previously been playing and started the game up again. "Not now, Muds. I'm kinda busy."

"I don't think so." Murdoc then walked into the room, picked Adria up, and shouldered her out of the room.

"AHH! Murdoc, you jackass, put me down!"

2D, not wanting to see anything, walked into Noodle's room and closed the door behind him. Seeing this, Murdoc placed his victim back down on the ground.

"I'm not going into that Winnebago," Adria strictly told him.

Murdoc wouldn't take "no" for an answer. He walked forward, and Adria walked back with each step, hitting the wall soon after. "Well, why not," he asked.

When he asked this, Adria blushed a little. "Uh...girl problems."

"Wot the fu- you, too?" Murdoc seemed to be panicking.

Adria cocked an eyebrow at his reaction. "What, are _you_ having your period, too?"

Murdoc glared at her. "No. Noodle is."

"How the hell do _you_ know? You some sort of stalker or something?"

"Uh...no? 'Cuz Russ made me go out an' ger stuff for 'er. That, right there, is a _new_ kind of embarrassment!"

"How is it embarrassing? It's perfectly normal."

"Well, 'cuz of _you_, _I'm _going without sex for almost a week. Does that sound normal of someone like me? Let me answer that for ya: I think not!"

"Okay then, Muds. But, let me set up a situation for you: how about _you_ have your _balls_ bleed for one week straight, then tell me how _you_ feel!"

"...Good point."

"That's what I thought. If you want, I'll go with you to the Winne to hang out, but not for sex. Got it?"

"Fine. Be that way." The two then started walking for the carpark.

**Okay, I know the first chapter wasn't that good or that long, but I promise, I PROMISE, I'll get much more on very soon. Tenth grade's been kinda rough so far for me, and I've only been to school for four days. Please R I'll put my next chapter on when I get a bunch of reviews.**


	2. Guess Who Came Back!

**KK: Geez, I guess these people really like my sequel. Well, if it's more you want, its more you'll get.**

**Murdoc: (asleep on the couch, snoring loudly)**

**KK: (rolls eyes and chucks a combat boot at him)**

**Murdoc: (doesn't wake up, but starts talking in his sleep) 'Ey! I wanna ride the pink unicorn first! You go an'. . .get some cotton candy or summink. . .(snore)**

**KK: (cracks up and falls over, lucky for the fact that she had a TAPE RECORDER in her hands) WHO WANTS THE FIRST COPY?!**

**_Chapter 2: "He's Back..."_**

_Inside the Winnebago..._

"I'm not playin' _Kingdom Hearts_, love," Murdoc said as he set his PlayStation2 up.

Adria groaned impatiently and cradled the game in her arms like a child would cradle a doll. "Please, Muds? This is one of my favorite video games, and I haven't played it in at least two months!"

"An' I say again, for the fifth time, no."

_This is hopeless_, the Wiccan princess thought. _He's never gonna let me play the damn game!_

Then, within a few more seconds, she came up with a solution. As Murdoc stood up and turned around, Adria took a step over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, Muds?" she purred. Can we play my game, just this once?" Her voice became quieter as she finished speaking, and as her lips pressed against Murdoc's.

After a moment, Murdoc pulled away and smirked. "I really 'ate it when ya do that." He sighed. "I guess we can play."

"It's a one-player game."

"Share the controller."

"Deal."

The two set up the game, and started a new file on Murdoc's memory card. While one person played the game, the other would relay information to them from the game walkthrough they had downloaded off of the Internet. So far, Murdoc was playing, and not doing all that well, to say the least.

"Break open that box," Adria instructed. "There's another Dalmation puppy in there."

"Enough with the fuckin' puppies, Adria. Right now, I'm kinda busy tryin' to kill this 'Eartless that's about the size of Russ."

"Okay, one, that's not nice. And two, you kill that thing by attacking it from the _back_."

"C'mon! Even _I_ knew that, Garrison."

Really? Then why are you attacking it from the _front_?"

"I'm not tryin' to 'it it there. This stupid Sora kid 'as bad aim."

"But, _you're_ controlling him. So, wouldn't that make it _your_ fault?"

"If ya don' shut up, I'm gonna rape ya," the Satanist muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! I told you, Muds; if I have sex with you while I'm on my period, I can run the risk of pregnancy. Plus, it's kinda unsanitary."

"Wot? Gettin' pregnant? Ya moron, I use protection!"

"Still, I'm not gonna do it and take that risk, Muds. Do you seriously want a mini version of me crying and bothering the hell outta you?"

"...Touche."

"Right, that's what I thought. Now, jump on that mushroom; you'll go up on the next floor and won't get hit as much."

"I'm still tryin' to kill this damn 'Eartless!"

"If you jump on the mushroom, you won't have to bother. Besides, you're running low on HP, and you used your last health potion a few minutes ago."

"Just shut up, an' I'll jump on the bloody mushroom!" Unfortunately, Murdoc had moved too late.

"Oh, nice gaming skills, doofus! You just killed off Donald and Goofy."

"Y'know what?" Murdoc then handed Adria the controller and pulled the laptop off her lap. "Let's see_ you_ play better!"

"With pleasure." Adria smirked and picked up the controller, which was set on PAUSE. Apparently, she was able to play ten times better than Murdoc, proving the fact after she was able to beat the level in less than fifteen minutes! Murdoc somehow took a guess that she was using cheats that she had memorized, and he was right.

"Stop cheatin' an' showin' off," he grumbled. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"How about no?" Adria replied. "This makes the game easier."

"I know, but ya makin' me look like an ass!"

"And, your point is?"

"Fuck you."

"I hate you, too."

"I know where ya sleep at night." Murdoc took a puff on his cigarette.

"Oh, like _that's _gonna scare me. Stop thinking I'm afraid of you, Muds."

"You're gonna be runnin' from me when ya back to normal, love."

"Oh, really? How will you know when I stop?"

"I'll jus' know." He smirked and laughed sinisterly.

Adria raised an eyebrow. "Should I be scared of _how _you find out?"

"Oi, you pervert!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Yeah, aren't _you_ proud of yourself!"

"Ya goin' to 'Ell when ya die. Ya know that, right?"

Adria scoffed. "So are you!"

_Tap, tap, tap!_ The two's arguing was interrupted by the sound of light knocking on the Winnebago's door. Adria got up from the couch and walked to the door, opening it to see Noodle standing there, a bit of a freaked-out look on her face.

"Hello, Adria-san. Is Murdoc-san there; I need to talk with him!" She seemed even more anxious as she talked.

Hearing his name, Murdoc walked to where Adria stood. "Yeah, I'm 'ere," he said. "Is everythin' alright, Noods?"

"Not really, Murdoc-san. We have a problem."

"Wot is it?"

". . .Del-san is back."

"Who the hell is Del?" asked Adria. "You talking about the huge ghost that lived in Russel's head?"

Murdoc growled. "Jesus! Outta all the 'orrible things that could be 'appenin' to us, why did _that_ jackass 'ave to come back?"

Adria let out a quick laugh. "Probably to try and give that kill-the-Gorillaz-with-zombie-apes plan another go?"

Murdoc groaned. "Don' bring back those memories!"

"Okay, enough stalling!" Noodle said. "We have to go and find Russel-san; he is with Del-san as we speak." With this said, the three ran into the Studios, the small axe princess leading the way, to come face to face with a phantom that had endangered the band multiple times a long time ago. . .


	3. A New Arrival

**_(To all readers: I apologize for such a LONG wait. A couple of big things happened in my life that kept me distracted, one being that I lost my original copy of the story. I can understand if you're annoyed. I sowwy...)_**

**KK:Well, there's not much to say, except on to the next chapter.**

**Murdoc:(finally wakes up from his nap yelling in panic) I WAS NEVER A MEMBER OF THE NAZI PARTY!!! I HAD NOTHIN' T' DO WIT' THE WAR!!!**

**KK:(blink...blink blink) Okaay. . .? Um, just read the chapter, people. I got nothin' to add to this at the moment. (laughs)**

**_Chapter 3: A New Arrival_**

The three arrived in Russel's room to see the large African American man having an argument with another figure about his size. He had large white eyes, like Russel, and was as large (weight-wise), as him, too. Except. . .Russel's skin didn't faintly glow a pale blue!

The two turned to face Noodle, Murdoc, and Adria. Apparently, 2D was the only one absent, but that was beside the point. "What took you three so long?" asked Russel.

"Sorry, Russel-san," Noodle apologized for the three. "I do not-"

"Holy shit, I know who you are!" Adria exclaimed. She ran to the ghost and looked up at him. "You're Del, aren't you?"

Del smirked and crossed his arms. "Yep. And you must be the infamous Adria Garrison everyone around here has been talkin' about. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet _you_! I never thought I'd get to meet you. Wait a sec- weren't you exorcised from Russ' body a while back?"

"Yeah, that's true, but now I'm back and here to stay."

"Uh, no, you're not," Russel protested, curling his large hands into tight fists.

"Yeah, I am."

"You're _not_."

"I _am_."

"_NOT!_"

"_AM!_"

"Guys, give it a rest!" Adria yelled. "Russ, isn't Del one of your best friends."

"Yeah, he was, but he's tried to kill us, like, three times."

"For the last time, I wasn't tryin' to kill you guys. I was just tryin' to have some fun."

"Del, you got a sick definition of the word 'fun'."

"Hey, I got an idea," declared Adria. "Russel, Noodle, Muds: huddle!"

The four huddled together to hear Adria's plan. "What's the plan, kid?" asked Russel. "How do we get rid of this lunatic?"

"Well," the Wiccan girl began, "I've been practicing some new Magick, and I think I can get rid of him for good. But, I'll need all of you to help. Muds, I'll need you first."

"Whaddya 'ave in mind, love?" a curious Murdoc asked.

"You know the place where you got me those black roses?"

"Uh-huh."

"I need another dozen for the spell."

"No prob'."

"I think I'll need some red and white chalk sticks, too."

"I have plenty of chalk," said Noodle.

"Great. After I get all of the stuff, if you guys give me a few days or so, since today is Thursday, by...around six o'clock Saturday evening, you'll never have to worry about seeing him again."

"Uh, anythin' ya can do 'bout that li'l problem ya got by that time too, love?"

Adria then growled and swung her foot from the other side of the circle at Murdoc's leg, hitting it dead-center in the shin. "Oh, _fuck_!" he cursed between his clenched fangs.

"Next time, don't ask me stupid questions like that! Okay, listen: we all have to treat Del normally, or he'll suspect something. Got it?"

All three nodded in agreement and broke away from the circle.

"I guess we could let you stay," Adria said to the ghost. "But, you can't be too annoying, and if you're gonna play practical jokes on anyone, your only options for victims are 2D and Muds."

Murdoc started laughing, but then immeditely stopped the second he realized that his name was mentioned, too. " 'EY!"

"No prob'," said Del. "Those two are my favorites to pick on anyway. But, pranks aside, thanks for the second chance."

"Sure, Del. Sure. . ."

* * *

Adria woke up at eight o'clock the next morning. Not because she wanted a head start on her little "project", but because, whether she fell back asleep or not, her body alway told her to get up early. Sliding her small feet into her slippers, she and her black Full Metal Alchemist pajamas headed towards the kitchen for some strong coffee. 

After making some, pouring herself a cup, and adding plenty of sugar and milk (milk being pretty difficult to find in the refrigerator because it was hiding behind the human brain in the back of it), she sat at the table in the kitchen, feet propped up. She took a sip from the scalding-hot liquid and was immune to its burn. It only calmed her and warmed her body. Due to all the chaos that usually happened around Kong, she almost never got any relaxation.

Within three minutes, the door to the kitchen burst open, and Noodle and her lavendar striped pajamas skipped in. She saw Adria and immediately rushed over to give her her daily good-morning hug.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Adria-sama!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the Wiccan's neck. She then walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box of Cocoa Puffs. "How are you this morning?"

"Well," Adria began, stretching her legs out, "it's like it is every morning: my mind's still asleep, I can't think straight about anything, and I'm dreading a nine o'clock sugar rush. And you'll be getting one, too, if you eat those Cocoa Puffs."

Noodle giggled. "But I love Cocoa Puffs. Do you want me to get you some?"

There was a short pause, followed by, "Aw, hell, go ahead and pour me a bowl."

An even larger smile crept onto the small Jap's face as she poured two bowls full of the dark chocolate cereal bites. Picking one of them up, she threw it at the back of Adria's head and laughed. Adria quickly turned around and smirked at Noodle. "Just get me the cereal, you little spawn of evil," she said.

After pouring some milk into the bowls, Noodle handed one to her friend and sat down at the table next to her with the other. As soon as they both took a bite, something funny occurred. . .

"Mmm...chocolate," they both said after swallowing. They then looked at each other and laughed, trying hard after that not to spurt milk out of their noses while continuing to eat. They then heard the kitchen door swing open once again. 2D stepped in and walked toward the table.

"Well, well, well, look who the grave spat back out!" Adria joked. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Passed out from painkillers," the singer replied, walking to the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Uh, Adria-love, 'ow much suga' didja use in ya coffee?"

". . .A little. Why is there, like, none left?"

"No, there's plenty. Ya jus' seem really 'yper."

Adria removed her feet from the table. "_You_ don't need sugar to be hyper, hon'. Matter of fact, should you be drinking coffee?" She looked at the almost-black liquid in 2D's _Dawn of the Dead_ mug. "Or black coffee, for that matter?"

"It 'elps keep me awake so Muds doesn't 'afta wake me up 'imself. Usually smacks me upside the 'ead in I doze off."

"I'll kick him where it hurts if I see him try to hurt you. By the way, don't you guys have an interview or something scheduled today?"

"No, it is a rehearsal," said Noodle. "I wonder where Russel-san and Murdoc-san are."

"And Del. All three of 'em are probably fighting and beating the shit outta each other."

"I can believe that," laughed 2D. "Those 'free couldn't get along if their lives depended on - did you jus' say Del?"

"Uh, yeah we did. What, you didn't know he's back?"

"No one told me 'bout it..."

Once again, the kitchen door burst open, and sure enough, Murdoc, Russel, and Del were busy arguing with each other over God-knows-what. Actually, the argument was over something rather idiotic, to say the least.

"Okay, Pam Anderson is ten times 'otter than Angelina Jolie!" Murdoc growled.

"No way, man!" protested Russel. "Angelina is hotter than that slut. Besides, you just think she's better 'cuz she's been with every rocker on the face of the earth."

"Think she'd fuck me?"

"Probably. She never screws anyone with talent."

" 'EY!"

"The lead singer from the Pussycat Dolls is hotter than both of 'em put together!" Del argued.

"Shut up, ghost boy."

"Don' mess wit' me, you Satanic bitch!"

Now completely pissed off, Adria grabbed a salt shaker on the table and chucked it over her shoulder.

"OW! Garrison, wot the bloody 'ell was that for?" Murdoc growled, rubbing his forehead where the rogue salt shaker had hit.

Adria turned herself around in her chair. "You three should learn to shut up! Just because Del's here doesn't mean we still deserve to hear yelling in the morning!"

"Sorry..." Del and Russel both muttered, exhaling roughly to try and calm down.

"Yeah, don't worry about it all that much." Adria stood up. "Murdoc most likely started the whole ordeal anyway."

" 'EY!"

With a smirk across her lips, the Wiccan walked over and snaked her arms around Murdoc. "Admit it; you start all the fights around here, and I doubt this one was any different." She then leaned forward so her face was right by his ear. "And I'm still a little miffed about the Pam Anderson comment..."

"I'll make up for it later..." the Satanist mumbled back under his breath. "An' I didn't start it; Del did." He turned to the ghost.

"Hey, at least _I_ apologized for fightin'," Del growled.

Adria looked up at her lover with a fake disciplining gaze. "He's right, Muds. You didn't apologize."

"Uh, when do I eva'?"

"Uh...yeeeaaah, forgot about that."

"Don' have any blonde streaks 'idden in that black hair, do ya, love?" To this, Adria stuck her tongue out like a five-year-old child would.

"Oh, grow up..."

"That's some big talk comin' from a guy who can't play a rated-E video game correctly."

"Ouch," Russel and 2D said in unison, followed by a quick laugh.

The Satanist groaned. "Nice one, love. Do ya really think they needed t' hear that?"

Adria placed her hands on her hips and showed a devilish grin. "No, but I felt like letting them know. It's not like I was gonna tell them about your little night, on Halloween two years ago."

At just the right time, Murdoc was able to cover Adria's mouth with his hand and prevent her from going any further.

"Okay, that's enough suga' for you. They _really_ don' need t' find out 'bout that." He slowly removed his hand.

Adria, now free, rolled her eyes and walked back over to the table, sitting down. "Next time, Muds, know none of your secrets are safe with me as long as I'm alive."

By now, Russel, 2D, Noodle, and Del were trying their hardest not to laugh or let go of some sort of remark as to what just happened. Noodle gave Adria a high-five and then returned to eating her cereal. Russel and Del kept muttering an occasional "shut up" to each other to prevent themselves from losing it. And, sadly, 2D made the unfortunate mistake of asking questions when his fellow bandmate wasn't up to answering them.

"Uh, Muds?" He turned around to face the bassist. "What _did_ 'appen Halloween night two years ago?"

"Is there any part of ya body I 'aven't bruised up, face-ache?"

"Uh..."

"I highly suggest ya shut it or I'll 'ave t' do a double check."

2D gulped nervously, turned back around, and sulked his shoulders as he tried to continue his coffee without his hands shaking from fear.


End file.
